


A "peaceful" night

by LunaMoon96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't really know what to tag, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Semi-Public Sex, it's just crazy, so many things happen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon96/pseuds/LunaMoon96
Summary: Joshua did not really have a choice then, especially when he had already been horny before Wonwoo used that fucking alluring voice to whisper into his ear. It would be an extremely terrible idea to turn down this offer, because the omega surely knew how good Wonwoo’s reward would be. It was actually always good, but when it came in the form of a reward, it was a million times better, even if it promised him a few days of limping.That was how Joshua ended up in this position on the sofa. The waiting was actually so much worse than what he had expected, because he had to wait while playing the role of a cockwarmer for his alpha. Joshua was having a rock hard dick in his hole yet having no permission to move or touch himself, and this sweet torture would last for about ninety minutes.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	A "peaceful" night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I had the idea for this so I wrote it...  
> I can't believe it... Why do I have such a dirty mind??? @@  
> Anyway, hope you will enjoy this silly one-shot :">

Most of Seventeen members were sitting together in the living room they shared in the dormitory. It was one of the rare nights when they had no schedule and there was no urgent need of spending more exhausting hours in the practice room after an already tiring and long day of working. Consequently, they decided to just spend tonight doing some relaxing things instead of going out and making themselves more tired.

Some members had already gone straight to bed after getting home. Meanwhile, all of the other ones were sitting peacefully and comfortably on the sofas with the TV playing a nice comedy movie. In order to make the atmosphere more soothing, they all agreed to turn the lights off. The sole center of attention was the television screen, and the only sounds in the room also came from the TV. From time to time, there was little noise of them eating or sipping their drinks, but it was overall quiet and comfortable.

On the big sofa, Jeonghan had taken half of the space by lying down with his head on Mingyu’s lap and his legs draped over Seungcheol’s lap. The angel was half asleep but still insisted on staying here because he was too stubborn to sleep without his lovers by his sides. While Seungcheol was fully attracted by the movie and his hand sometimes distractedly put potato chips into his mouth, Mingyu only cared about caressing Jeonghan’s hair and face, watching and adoring his sleeping beauty like a fool in love.

In one of the armchair, Seungkwan and Vernon were cuddling cutely and watching the movie wholeheartedly, occasionally giggling or even laughing at some funny scenes. Minghao occupied the other armchair, sitting alone with a glass of wine in his hand, body wrapped in a silky robe, seeming to seriously enjoy his evening. Certainly, on the coffee table right next to him, there was a wine bottle which Seungcheol would sometimes take and pour out some wine for himself too. On the floor, right in front of the position where Jeonghan was lying, Jun was sitting with his back against the sofa. At the same time he was doing two things which were watching TV and scrolling through his phone. Next to him, there was a humidifier giving off the scent which was a combination of peppermint and lavender. The beautiful scent helped them all feel utterly relaxed and contented.

However, there was one single person who was not at ease even a bit.

Squirming uncomfortably, Joshua did not know how much longer he would be able to endure this. The scent coming from the humidifier was intense enough to cover his scent right now. Otherwise, Joshua would be mortified to death. Nonetheless, nothing could make sure whether he would remain safe till the end or not. Squeezing his own legs together, the omega tried in vain to stop the slick from gushing out, but this action unfortunately only made the situation a hundred times worse. It caused him to unintentionally clench himself tighter around the long and thick dick in his ass.

Unable to help it, Joshua squirmed again only to receive a deep growl from behind him.

_“Behave, baby.”_

The poor omega desperately wanted to whine or even moan, hating how the deep timbre of his alpha’s voice affected his heart and his body. As Joshua was sitting on Wonwoo’s lap with his back pressed to the alpha’s chest, it was possible for him to feel the vibration whenever Wonwoo let out the deep and husky sounds of his throat. The growl was enough to make Joshua’s knees turn into liquid. Luckily, he was already sitting down, but perhaps this was not the most comfortable position to sit in.

Joshua was too embarrassed to admit that among all of the people in the living room currently, he was the one who kept moving around the most, seeming to get everyone’s attention at any times if he did not stop. Using all of his mind power, Joshua forced himself to breathe and stay calm, trying to watch the movie like how everyone was doing. However, right at the moment Joshua tried to focus his eyes on the screen, his ears heard nothing but the obscene sounds of Jihoon moaning in the bedroom he shared with Soonyoung. Glancing around, Joshua hoped he was not the only one to hear them, but it was obvious that the moans were not loud enough for people who were busy watching TV to hear.

Only Joshua heard Jihoon’s moans because he was not having the mind to watch TV at all. Joshua had just one wish in his mind, and that was to be fucked by his alpha like how Jihoon was enjoying his pleasure.

Helpless and hopeless, Joshua leaned back against Wonwoo’s chest, reminding himself to relax in his alpha’s embrace. As if very aware of the omega’s desperation, the alpha smirked before pressing a kiss to his mate’s head, squeezing his hands more tightly around Joshua’s ones. The omega was not allowed to touch himself even though he had already worn nothing except for a shirt from the moment he left the bedroom with his alpha.

From the beginning, Joshua and Wonwoo’s relationship had come out as a huge surprise for the whole group, since both of them were the kind of people who were not very affectionate in public. Nobody had been able to sense anything abnormal in their dynamic, but then, Jeonghan had been the first one to start finding out the problems. During the months he had to take a hiatus, Seventeen was still going on tour and Joshua sadly told him he was very lonely during those trips without his best friend and Seungcheol. Jeonghan felt downright awful and extremely sad for his beloved friend, but then, his eyes burned when he realized an abnormal thing.

In a photo the group took together at the end of the concert, Jeonghan narrowed his eyes as he saw Wonwoo back-hugging Joshua, which was absolutely not typical of the cold and aloof alpha even a bit. Wonwoo never intentionally clung to anyone except for when the directors and photographers told him to do so whenever they had a photo shoot. Usually, Jeonghan would be the one who hug Joshua or held his hand, yet now the eldest omega was jealous. He was away for just a while and then someone planned to take his best friend. _Nope._ Jeonghan would not let that happen.

Despite feeling still very dizzy and tired, Jeonghan was determined to attend the shoot for Going Seventeen. In that episode, Seungkwan became the MC who would be a matchmaker for the whole group. Jeonghan had thought that when it was Joshua’s turn to sit on that special chair, apart from him, only Seokmin, Chan, or Soonyoung would come up to show their _“love”_. Nevertheless, it was a real shock for him to see Wonwoo coming up as well. Jeonghan was even more tremendously shocked when he watched that episode after the company uploaded it on YouTube. When Joshua made his decision, Jeonghan was closing his eyes so he did not see anything, but now, through the video, he could see that his best friend had _hesitated._

Why the hell did Joshua hesitate? Jeonghan had always thought he would always be chosen whenever Joshua had to decide something between him and other members. He felt so offended. He was so hurt. From that moment onwards, Jeonghan started to get defensive and watch his best friend any times he could. Maybe he was too possessive and selfish, but Jeonghan was willing to accept that ugly description. Joshua was his best friend. Period.

In the past, when they were still trainees and going through the hardest days of their lives, Joshua had always come to Jeonghan whenever he struggled through a bad time or found everything too harsh to cope with. Nonetheless, four years after their debut, Jeonghan was frustrated as his friend was nowhere to be found although he knew Joshua was being in a very bad mood.

Evidently livid, Jeonghan nearly took the whole world apart in order to just find out where his best friend was, and the eldest omega was already pissed off and hurt then, thinking that Joshua had found another best friend. He could let it go once, but Jeonghan was unable to endure this prolonged betrayal. On that fateful day, there were only some members left at the dorm and Jeonghan was madder than ever. According to his guess, Seungcheol should be Joshua’s second option since they had always been extremely good friends but the leader was already following Jeonghan around without Joshua then.

Thinking that Joshua must have turned crazy and gone out to somewhere, Jeonghan literally slammed on Wonwoo’s bedroom door to ask the alpha to come out, hoping that they could all go search for Joshua together. However, Wonwoo had come to the door with a very angry expression and pheromones full of fury, making Jeonghan unconsciously reel back. Wonwoo had tried very hard to contain his anger but his reaction was still very scary, and Jeonghan had no idea why he was suddenly scolded by an alpha who was even younger than him until he managed to peek through the door into that bedroom.

Jeonghan’s jaw dropped while Seungcheol gasped and stared with wide eyes when they caught the sight of Joshua curling up and sleeping peacefully under the thick blanket in Wonwoo’s bed. The omega only began to stir awake and mumble Wonwoo’s name in a slur when the said alpha went completely angry and pushed not only Jeonghan but also Seungcheol out of his room, claiming to kill both of them if they made it hard for Joshua to rest.

It was not until then did Jeonghan realize that Joshua had been suspiciously close to Wonwoo recently. It was not normal at all for an omega to sleep in an alpha’s bedroom like that, no matter how close they all were after those years of being together. The door was shut and locked before Jeonghan could ask any questions. He only had the chance to interrogate Joshua during dinner time that evening. Wonwoo growled in annoyance while Joshua blushed violently, unable to say anything. That silence was not different from the final answer to Jeonghan’s suspicion. Moreover, he did not have to suspect any longer, because Wonwoo had spoken up on his own and announced their official relationship.

Of course, as they were idols, they could not form the bond yet, because it was dangerous to leave a mark on the omegas and it was not safe to reveal their second gender. As a result, Wonwoo surely had not bitten Joshua yet, but they were dating now. According to what the whole group had known about the couple, they believed this would be a long term relationship. Seeing the fierce look Wonwoo was giving them, they did not dare to speak out, but it was really interesting to see Joshua suddenly becoming so shy like this. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was seriously protective and possessive, not allowing anyone to tease his omega.

Jeonghan was the only one who was upset about this announcement, sulky for the whole dinner. Joshua had to come to his best friend’s bedroom and spend his night there soothing him and coaxing him into approving his relationship with Wonwoo. It was not that Jeonghan disliked Wonwoo or thought the alpha was not good enough for Joshua. In fact, he was even relieved to see his best friend dating someone he had already known clearly. Wonwoo might not be the most gentle alpha in this world yet he was definitely a decent person. Furthermore, Wonwoo was certainly both physically and mentally strong enough to protect Joshua.

Nonetheless, Jeonghan was still jealous since he had not prepared himself for this moment yet. Joshua had been single from the first day they met until now, and the eldest omega was accustomed to having his best friend all to himself only. From now on, he was obliged to sharing Joshua with another person. On the other hand, after a few days, everything was not as bad as what he had thought. Wonwoo was a good alpha who did not control his omega at all, giving Joshua a lot of freedom and not seeming to be jealous at all when Joshua paid most of his attention to Jeonghan. Besides, the two omegas had a new topic to discuss.

It was _sex_.

Unlike Joshua, Jeonghan had been mated to not only Seungcheol but also Mingyu for a very long time. Therefore, he was undoubtedly experienced in this field while Joshua was still just a naïve and innocent deer. Jeonghan thought he would corrupt Joshua’s mind by telling him about his dark secrets in the bedroom, yet it turned out that Wonwoo had already done that first. The “angelic” omega was astounded to see his best friend being carried to the dining table on one morning. When the omega walked, he practically limped around the dorm while reeking of nothing but Wonwoo only. In front of any questions, Joshua only slapped his best friend’s arms violently and blushed until his face was as red as a tomato.

Groaning, Jeonghan felt offended again, hating the fact that Wonwoo had stolen all of Joshua’s _first times_. Seungcheol and Mingyu had to spend days after days soothing the omega, telling him not to be so jealous and possessive of Joshua but he could not help it. Perfectly aware of Jeonghan’s negative feelings towards him, Wonwoo just smirked smugly and gave the older omega a challenging look. Stuck in between this battle, Joshua kept blushing harder and harder, yet the air filled with his adorably sweet scent was enjoyable to everyone.

Jeonghan honestly preferred Jun to Wonwoo a lot, since he had always taken the best care of the Chinese alpha from the days they were still trainees. Jeonghan was confident to say he knew Jun was a gentleman who would surely give the whole world to his omega and Jun would never want to hurt even a bug. Jun was cheerful and energetic; he was almost the total opposite of Wonwoo. Moreover, Jeonghan thought Jun and Joshua were pretty close too; he used to smile like an idiot while watching his two favorite members of the group doing a livestream where they had a very good time together. Jeonghan did not miss the way Joshua looked at Jun fondly and how his eyes twinkled when he suddenly pinched Jun’s cheeks and said _“You’re so cute.”_ Meanwhile, Jun was evidently exceedingly comfortable during the whole livestream, and the selfies they took together were cuter than anything else Jeonghan had ever seen in this world.

“What a shame!” Jeonghan once groaned to himself in utter irritation. “Why not Junnie? He’s so much better than Wonwoo!!! I didn’t even know how the two of them got close to each other!!”

“Of course you can’t know everything, Hannie.” Seungcheol patted his mate’s back gently, trying to soothe the omega for the five hundredth time. “Maybe Joshua’s shyness and tenderness attracted Wonwoo, while our Wonwoo is definitely aloof enough to do even the most unbelievable thing in this world. Things usually works in that way.”

“Hannie isn’t curious about that. He’s just jealous because Wonwoo’s taken his Joshuji.” Mingyu said nonchalantly when stepping out of the bathroom.

“Don’t you dare call him Joshuji again!” Jeonghan immediately threw a pillow right into Mingyu’s face and the alpha failed to dodge it, causing Seungcheol to giggle.

“See! You’re super jealous!” Not giving up, Mingyu was still determined to point it out. “I have to remind you that Wonwoo is my best friend, hyung! I believe he’s a good person. You don’t have to worry! Just ignore them. Wonwoo doesn’t steal your best friend. Joshua-hyung is still here with all of us.”

“I also have to remind you that you’re the one who left him fi…”

Seungcheol did not have the opportunity to finish his sentence because Jeonghan had turned absolutely mad and shoved him out of the bed they were laying together. Despite falling with his bottom flat on the floor, the leader still laughed and cooed at his mate’s sulky face.

“The only thing I want to complain about Joshua’s hyung is that he’s too loud.” Mingyu shook his head and chuckled while still drying his hair with the white towel. “Wonwoo’s hyung must be _very enthusiastic_ with him then!”

“Yeah I agree!” Seungcheol climbed back to the bed, nodding vigorously. “Sometimes it sounded like they were having sex right next to our room!”

“But Junnie’s room is between ours and Wonwoo’s room!” Jeonghan asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

“That means Joshua is _extremely loud_.” Seungcheol concluded, and a smirk appeared on his face. “I can’t believe there’s someone who is louder than you, Hannie!”

As a result, Seungcheol was kicked off the bed one more time.

Nonetheless, Jeonghan also wondered why the hell had his best friend been so loud during his sex with Wonwoo. It was impossible to mistake those sounds as signs of pain; Joshua only sounded like he was n ecstasy, so Jeonghan did not have to worry much, yet he felt quite bad for Jun whose room was stuck in between the leader’s and Wonwoo’s ones. Jeonghan directly brought up this topic to Jun once actually. On one day where only the eldest omega and his favorite dongsaeng had breakfast together, Jeonghan exclaimed that he had always wished Jun to become Joshua’s mate one day.

Surprisingly, his statement made the alpha choke on his food. This reaction caused the omega to feel embarrassed, feeling like he had been the only one to have this thought and he had just unfortunately shocked Jun by saying it out. The omega quickly apologized but Jun just shook his head and chuckled awkwardly.

At that time, Jeonghan did not doubt anything, but it turned out that his innocent deer-liked best friend was _not that innocent_.

…

Joshua had never been able to imagine that one day his alpha would bring out the dark side of him this successfully.

Like today, Joshua was actually the one who whined and _directly told his alpha_ that he wanted to be filled and fucked until he passed out in pleasure. Comeback season had been very busy and exhausting for all of them, leaving them worn out with no time left to rest. Consequently, Joshua had no private time with his alpha in a quite long period of time and he did not want to endure this anymore. Unfortunately, Wonwoo smirked and stated that he wanted to watch a movie with other members in the living room tonight, making the omega whine loudly in frustration. Strangely, this reaction only caused the smirk on Wonwoo’s face to get darker and more evil.

How the hell did Joshua know he had accidentally got for himself an evil alpha like this?

Facing the window with a sulky face while waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom, Joshua hoped Wonwoo would change his mind then and they would be able to have an intimate night with each other. The omega was already leaking just by his own imagination, which was embarrassing and frustrating at the same time. However, he was still caught off guard when his alpha suddenly wrapped two arms around his torso from behind and pulled him into the wide chest. As usual, Joshua instantly expected to get a kiss on his neck as that was what Wonwoo always did whenever he gave him a back hug, but it was different today.

The omega was distracted because of an erection pressing to his ass seductively.

The friction was anything but enough, yet Joshua had already gasped and felt the slick leaking out more pathetically.

“Can you wait for me until I finish the movie, kitten?” Wonwoo asked while pressing his lips right on Joshua’s left ear, blowing hot breath into the omega’s skin and making him shiver. His arms were forming a hold which was tight enough to keep the older male from squirming or doing anything to get more friction. Wonwoo’s voice was always deep, but at times like this, it was a hundred times deeper, and _sexier_. “If kitten is good, I will reward you later.”

Joshua did not really have a choice then, especially when he had already been horny before Wonwoo used that fucking alluring voice to whisper into his ear. It would be an extremely terrible idea to turn down this offer, because the omega surely knew _how good Wonwoo’s reward would be_. It was actually always good, but when it came in the form of a reward, it was _a million times better,_ even if it promised him a few days of limping.

That was how Joshua ended up in this position on the sofa. The waiting was actually so much worse than what he had expected, because he had to wait while playing the role of a cockwarmer for his alpha. Joshua was having a rock hard dick in his hole yet having no permission to move or touch himself, and this sweet torture would last for about ninety minutes.

It had been just twenty minutes but Joshua felt like he was already on the verge of breaking down. It was incredible to see the erection did not reduce its size after such a long period of time and Joshua could not imagine how he would be able to _behave_ like how his alpha had asked until the fucking movie ended. Moreover, there was a deadly fear of getting caught, because Joshua was not having his pants with him. The only thing covering their sin from other members in the living room was the thin blanket draped over the couple from their waist downwards. Resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder, Wonwoo seemed to be perfectly enjoying the movie on the screen while holding his lover’s hands. This sight appeared to be so sweet and romantic in anyone’s eyes but Joshua’s.

The fact that Wonwoo was acting so indifferent despite his erected dick even turned Joshua on further. It was sexy as hell for the omega to acknowledge the incredible control his alpha had. Biting his lips in agony, Joshua wished he had chosen to cockwarm his mate by using his mouth instead. The poor omega almost moaned so many times that his struggle had turned into streams of sweat running down his temples.

“Calm down, baby.” Wonwoo whispered to his ear again, still with that seductive voice Joshua loved and hated so much. “It’s okay. You can do it, my good kitten.”

The omega had to bite his lips extremely hard to stifle the whine that nearly managed to escape his mouth. _Fuck_. Joshua was just a good boy who loved to be praised so much. Why did it feel so nice to receive a praise from the devil?

Too bad for Joshua, Wonwoo’s words all of a sudden caught Jun’s attention this time.

Or Joshua had just involuntarily kicked his legs and unfortunately hit Jun? Maybe not. He could not kick this far, especially when Seungcheol was still sitting right next to him and Wonwoo but did not get touched. When did Joshua start to stare at Jun? He could not remember, but now he was sure if the alpha was a cat, he would see his ears perking up and twitching as if he had seen something interesting.

Narrowing his eyes at the couple, Jun only spent a few seconds thinking before scooting across the floor to come to the spot right in front of Joshua, between Wonwoo’s legs. What the alpha on the floor faced was actually just the blanket, but the omega was already feeling his face burning now, fully aware of the fact that Jun’s face was just a few inches away from his crotch. Could the alpha smell his slick?

Joshua’s heart stopped beating right at the moment the corner of Jun’s mouth curved up mischievously.

“Did you two start something without me?” He asked while crossing his legs and sitting comfortably on the floor, placing both hands on Wonwoo’s knees gently. His voice was low and quiet enough to just allow Wonwoo and Joshua to hear. Everyone else around them was too busy with their own business (which was watching the movie) to hear the ambiguous conversation.

“Our kitten is quite impatient.” Wonwoo answered and placed a kiss on Joshua’s neck to prove his statement. The omega instantly shut his eyes close and struggled to contain another moan, body squirming helplessly. In front of the sight, Jun almost cooed, but he altered to just look at the omega amusingly.

Wonwoo took that as a very positive reaction.

“Do you want to help our baby a little?” The evil alpha asked in his lowest voice which sent shivers up and down Joshua’s spines, but brought him a mental shock as well.

_Help?_

_Help?_

Wonwoo was really about to let Jun help Joshua? Jun, the one who had started the movie at first and insisted on watching it, would be willingly to drop it and finally help Joshua to solve his original problem?

Nevertheless, Joshua soon realized things were just going to get worse when Jun grinned abnormally cheerfully at Wonwoo’s offer without any signs of helping the omega out of this position. His voice was not any lighter or brighter than his best friend’s one.

“Great, I’m bored of the movie now. Wanna have something more fun, or more delicious.”

Instead of helping Joshua, the smiling alpha went straight to lifting the think blanket up so as to get his own head inside.

And then he pulled the blanket down again.

Wonwoo fixed it until the whole thing was arranged perfectly to cover his and Joshua’s lower bodies, and Jun’s whole one. Joshua had no time to brace himself before the alpha’s hands touched his cock without warning.

Joshua would have shrieked if it had not been for one of Wonwoo’s hands. The alpha had to stop holding Joshua’s hand temporarily so as to press a palm to his omega’s mouth. The scene might look wrong, but Wonwoo knew better than anyone that his kitten was not being in pain or fright at all, because his slick continued to gush out, and his scent just turned even sweeter. The slick could be just a physical reaction, but the scent was the most honest thing coming from the omega’s feelings. As long as his scent did not turn sour and he did not give any signals of a wish to stop, Wonwoo knew everything was fine. He was not a bastard. He knew Joshua’s limits and they all agreed on some signals and safe words in order to know when the omega could not take it anymore.

Completely attracted by the movie on the screen, no other members paid any attention to the trio at the corner of the sofa, even Seungcheol, who was the closest to the three of them right now. However, it still did not mean Joshua could calm down soon because Jun had very quickly changed from just touching lightly to stroking the hard cock in his rough hand and fondling the omega’s balls by the other hand. Wonwoo continued to suppress Joshua’s sounds by keeping his hand on the older male’s mouth and whispering into his ear.

“Shh, baby. You don’t want others to hear you, right?”

Despite being so desperate and frustrated, Joshua nodded vehemently, willing to try his best to contain his screams or moans, and Wonwoo trusted his kitten’s determination. Once the palm was lifted off from his mouth, Joshua bit his own lips harshly to stop the sounds from coming out. Without seeing, he still knew his cock had finally been swallowed thoroughly down the alpha’s throat in just two seconds. The poor omega wanted to buck up his hips, wishing to just fuck himself into Jun’s mouth or at least grinding on Wonwoo’s dick, but neither of them allowed him to do anything. Four hands successfully and easily kept him in place, stopping all kinds of movement. Jun’s hands came to hold Joshua’s hands tightly while Wonwoo’s ones suddenly slowly came to the hem of the omega’s shirt.

Two horrible things came at once.

The first thing was that, Jun only let the cock be swallowed deeply in his throat, and then did nothing more.

The second thing was that, Wonwoo’s cruel fingers decided to go up Joshua’s chest under his shirt and come to play with his nipples. The long and elegant fingers were evil when they tweaked, pinched and rolled the omega’s pink little nubs with no mercy.

Joshua’s stretched and hungry hole produced slick like crazy under all of the stimulation he was getting, yet there was nothing he could do to help himself out of this situation. The omega was literally at his alphas’ mercy, having no option but to go along with them because he had been silly enough to agree with this deal previously. If Joshua wanted to stop, he would have to squeeze Jun’s hand tightly and use his index finger to tap the back of the alpha’s hand twice, yet he did not think he really wanted to do that. Why would Joshua ever want to stop?

It was heavenly to be the center of attention between his two alphas, and Joshua wholeheartedly relished in this moment, even if it required pretty much struggle and concentration. Under the blanket, Jun was sitting still, occasionally swirling his tongue around to send shivers to his omega and rubbing his palms along Joshua’s bare thighs. Jun and Wonwoo had never been a fan of seeking for pleasure in pain, yet they still knew some particular ways to make Joshua _cry_. The omega wanted to cry now, because everything felt too good.

“You love it, baby?” Wonwoo sensually nibbled his omega’s ear, murmuring in a volume that he was sure nobody could hear but Joshua only.

“Yes… yes… I like it… Wonu…” The older member gasped between broken words. His body jolted up helplessly, which only provoked the two alphas to tighten their hold. It was evident that no one would give Joshua what he desired most unless he obediently followed the original plan and sat there till the end of the movie. On the other hand, he struggled to beg for a little mercy. “But… but... you… please… stop touching my… my…”

Amused by the way his lover stuttered over and over again, Wonwoo grinned deliriously and made Joshua almost squeak by a sudden and strong pinch on each nipple.

“Why are you always so embarrassed of saying out that word, kitten?” Wonwoo now moved his lips up and down the omega’s neck to scatter red marks everywhere. His fingers had not complied to Joshua’s plea at all, still teasing the hard nubs by both his words and his action. “Is it because your nipples are so sensitive that they can’t even endure being mentioned?”

Wonwoo’s dirty talk burned Joshua’s face a thousand times faster than his lewd action. During the first time they did something sexual together, the alphas used to be very surprised about this, and they both found their omega amazingly cute. In front of the fans, Joshua had always kept the image of a gentleman, a church boy. Wonwoo and Jun used to think that the omega could not be that kind of person since they had already witnessed him being Jeonghan’s partner in crime and it seemed to be impossible to be innocent when being best friend with such an evil omega. Nonetheless, it turned out that they had been seriously wrong.

Joshua had been _absolutely clueless_ about _stuff_ in the bedroom. Jeonghan was right. Wonwoo had corrupted his best friend, leading the omega to a whole new world where he ended up in this position today: sitting on his lover’s dick while watching TV with other members.

The only thing which made Wonwoo worried most right now was the amount of sick Joshua was producing. He would soon wet the sofa. The more it gushed out, the more intense its scent would be, and the easier it would be for everyone to notice what they were doing. However, Wonwoo believed that this kind of thrilling feelings turned the omega on to no end. Wonwoo seriously wanted to thrust into this tight heat so as to wreck his kitten, making him cry in pleasure and pass out after multiple orgasms and overstimulation. Of course Joshua would be overstimulated, since he had two alphas to fuck him into oblivion, but the three of them knew too well how much he enjoyed it.

“What smell is this?” Seungcheol suddenly scrunched his nose and looked around, face expressing obvious confusion. “Peach… Is anyone using peach-scented handcream?”

Joshua’s breath hitched at the mention of his own scent – peach. His mind instantly began to scream, because Seungcheol had detected the scent correctly and it would not take long for the leader to remember there was one member having this aroma in the group.

“Joshua?” Seungcheol turned to star at his friend who was sitting as still as a statue on Wonwoo’s lap. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Despite wanting to tease Joshua, Jun and Wonwoo still knew that the omega would not appreciate being caught, so they temporarily stopped every action while Joshua answered the leader with an awkward smile.

“I’m… I’m fine…” Joshua tried his best not to stutter yet he still, and he mentally punched his own face for that. “Don’t worry, Cheol. Just… watch your movie.”

Unfortunately, it was never easy to fool Seungcheol, as the leader was always incredibly sharp and sensible in all kinds of situations. The eldest alpha looked around the room suspiciously, spending most of his time observing Wonwoo’s indifferent face and the spot where Jun had sat previously.

Shit. Joshua lost a few heartbeats when he realized Seungcheol seemed to remember that Jun used to be there before. The knit between the leader’s eyebrows went deeper and deeper by seconds until his mouth started to open in a way that formed a snarl instead of a smile. That was also the moment when Joshua felt his heart stopping beating completely.

“YAH JEON WONWOO GO INTO YOUR ROOM NOW YOU PERVERT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT RIGHT NEXT TO US WHILE WE’RE WATCHING A MOVIE AND TRYING TO ENJOY A PEACFUL NIGHT????”

In front of Seungcheol’s fury, Wonwoo simply smirked and tapped Jun’s shoulder lightly, silently telling his partner in crime to get out of this position and stand up. Not bothering to hide things anymore, Jun got his mouth off Joshua’s dick yet created an embarrassingly loud and dirty sound which burned the omega from head to toe within less than a second. Hearing the scream of his mate, Jeonghan got startled awake only to have his jaw dropped and eyes wide as he witnessed Jun crawling out of the blanket which had been covering Joshua’s and Wonwoo’s lower bodies.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??? MOON JUNHWI!!! I’LL KILL YOU!!!” Jeonghan screamed and scrambled to sit up, throwing a leg to kick the younger alpha’s arm, making Jun giggle playfully.

“Oh my God!” Mingyu gasped and cover his mouth by both palms. “What the hell is going on?? What are you guys doing? Jun??? Wonwoo??? Joshua???”

Nobody expected the usually playful alpha to become a pervert who licked his own lips as mumbled “delicious”. Minghao, Seungkwan and Vernon all soon registered what was happening. The Chinese beta immediately threw them a look of distaste while Vernon literally froze in his spot. At the same time, the youngest omega screamed and jumped out of the armchair, bolting into his own bedroom and slamming the door loudly, leaving his mate still aghast and mouth hung opened. Vernon followed a few seconds later, two hands holding his head, and Jun could not help chuckling at the sight, wondering if he had accidentally corrupted his own image in his brothers’ minds.

Jeonghan and Mingyu continued to stare with wide eyes. With heated cheeks, Seungcheol continued to scold the three of them while Wonwoo slowly held Joshua’s hips and lifted his omega up from his dick.

Given no warning, Joshua was shocked by the sudden movement, and a sweet moan uncontrollably escaped his mouth, coming directly to everyone’s ears. In utter embarrassment, Joshua whined and scrambled to find a way to get out of this condition, but there was not much he could do. If he was careless, the blanket would fall off his body and things would be even worse then. The poor whining omega could only be obedient to his alpha and let Wonwoo manhandle him until he was straddling his lap. Once again, Wonwoo carefully lowered one hand in order to align his dick to Joshua’s puckered hole, hastily pushing his kitten down until the omega’s round butt cheeks touch the alpha’s thighs. The fast action caused Joshua to fail to control his moans one more time. The blushing omega filled the living room with his wanton moans of pleasure.

The sight and the sounds quickly sent Seungcheol into a speechless state where he could only stood in front of the couple and stared, mortified by their horribly kinky sexual activities. Joshua bit his lips extremely hard to stop the sounds from coming out, deliberately hiding his face in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck out of embarrassment. If he had a pair of eyes on the back of his head, he would be able to see the intense gaze not only Jeonghan but also Mingyu and Seungcheol were having on him. It was impossible to ignore the way Joshua was squirming and trying to get more friction despite his own awareness that this was not the suitable place for it.

“Go… go back to our room, Wonwoo!!!” The poor omega whined, demanding with his hand slapping his alpha’s back weakly.

“I can’t believe this!” Minghao exclaimed and eventually stood up, pointing a finger at Wonwoo then Jun. “Go away you all perverts! Let me enjoy my movie in peace, please!”

“I’m planning to leave too.” Wonwoo smirked and stood up with his hands holding Joshua’s butt securely, keeping him safe in his arms and also keeping the blanket around their bodies.

Nonetheless, the act of standing up was enough to make the huge dick jolt inside Joshua, making him shriek and moan even louder at the sensation. Wonwoo’s footsteps only made it worse because each movement of his foot intensified the flame in Joshua’s body. The further he walked, the more slick Joshua created, alluring his other alpha as well as the other people in the living room, except for the Chinese beta, certainly. He just wanted all of them to leave him alone.

“Look at you, Jeonghan-hyung!” Jun suddenly cooed, getting the said omega’s attention back to him. The smirk on Jun’s face made Jeonghan desire to punch him immediately, but his words were even more obscene than that. “Just admit it! You’re extremely jealous! Why don’t you join us and have fun with **kitten Shua** tonight? I’m sure he will love that!”

“I… I…” Jeonghan began to stammer, which was absolutely not typical of him at all. His face rapidly turned red and he did not look like a person who had not woken up even a bit. Hearing his own name being mentioned, Joshua whined loudly one more time before Wonwoo shut the door behind his back, blocking the omega’s sounds away from everyone else, yet Jeonghan could not deny that he felt seriously turned on since _Joshua had not protested_.

_Joshua had not protested_ , although he definitely had heard what Jun said.

Jun cruelly killed the omega’s rational mind by his next comment.

“Aww, see who is turned on now!” Smirking and sniffing the air, he surely could smell the intense aroma of rose coming from the eldest omega. When making sure that he was having all of Jeonghan’s attention, Jun winked and lowered his voice seductively, slowly walking closer. “Let’s go, _Hannie_. We have no schedule tomorrow. _Neither you nor Joshua needs to walk_.”

“MOON JUNHUI! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?” Seungcheol became furiously red, yet it was hard to tell the leader was being mad. He mostly seemed to be shocked and mortified. “WHAT THE HELL…”

“Can you guys please talk about this somewhere else and do not yell?” Minghao groaned, palming his face in distress.

Jeonghan stayed silent but his scent gave Jun all of the answers he needed. His evil grin grew wider as his nostrils smelled the sweet aroma of slick oozing out from the omega, as if the idea of _“not walking tomorrow”_ had seriously excited him more than anything else. If Jeonghan’s ears were still functioning properly, he believed Jun had called him _“Hannie”_ while that had never been a name for the younger members to call him, except for only Mingyu. Gulping, he started to feel his knees turning into jelly. When the hell had his favorite dongsaeng grown up into such an attractive and naughty alpha like this?

Taking that reaction as a big _“yes”_ , Jun headed straight to the hesitant omega and scooped him up in his arms like handling a little rag doll. Jeonghan was carried in bridal style, and before he could say anything, the alpha had already started walking towards the door where Wonwoo had stepped into a minute ago.

Smiling in triumphant, Jun pecked Jeonghan’s cheek in the most cheesy way and created an exaggerated sound.

“You’re so shy tonight, Hannie. _That’s freaking cute_! I’ll make sure **you won’t ever forget this day**!”

Ignoring Seungcheol’s and Mingyu’s screams, Jun just laughed and kicked the door opened, then locking it tightly once he had brought the angel of the group into Wonwoo’s bedroom. The door only opened in a few short seconds, but that was enough for everyone to hear Joshua’s lewd moans and desperate plea for Wonwoo to go “harder” and “faster”.

“Daddy! Cum inside me! Want your cum! Want to be filled by your cum!”

“Do you want me to go rough like that? Or you like doing it gently? Would you let Wonwoo fuck you too, Hannie?”

“I wonder what Hannie thinks about getting both of us inside him at the same time. Our kitten Shua can cum three times in a row in that position! What do you think, _angel_?”

The night turned out to be not-so-peaceful, yet definitely enjoyable, at least for four people who kept playing till three o’clock in the morning. They all slept in one bed together. Jeonghan and Joshua faced each other in a close and intimate distance while the two alphas spooned the two omegas, holding the slender hips possessively to their own ones, hand gently cupping the omega’s cocks and balls, luring them into slumber with a knot up in their ass.

Joshua had to slap Jeonghan’s chest once as the older omega said “goodnight” to his best friend along with a mischievous pinch on one of Joshua’s swollen nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, Joshua and Jeonghan won't walk in the next morning :">  
> Someone please save my soul hehe~~~
> 
> I am eager to know how you think or feel about this chapter ^^ Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know. I love to write, so you might give me suggestions or anything you want~
> 
> You can reach me on Instagram at @luna.moon96 ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~~~ ^^


End file.
